


to be a lover

by fruitsofanarchy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), But they're not, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Friends With Benefits, Hunk (Voltron) is Mentioned - Freeform, Just Sex, M/M, NSFW, Romantic Fluff, Top Lance (Voltron), not really - Freeform, there's a little bit of plot if you squint really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsofanarchy/pseuds/fruitsofanarchy
Summary: Another friends with benefits fic that literally nobody asked for but I'm still writing anyway.





	to be a lover

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is really bad but it's also totally self indulgent so I'm writing it anyway.

**_Sharpshooter_ ** _ : hey babe, i’m outside ;))) _

 

_ I’m not going to let him in _ , Keith thought to himself.  _ No way. He’s had enough fun with me _ .

 

**_Sharpshooter_ ** _ : i brought you cinnamon red hots _

 

_ Fuck _ , Keith thought again. He had a weakness for those, and Lance knew it, and constantly used it against him. He frowned at his phone, instead of giving him an answer and bit his lip. He shouldn’t let him in, he knew that. He  _ knew _ it.

 

**_Sharpshooter_ ** _ : please baby? i have a gift for you cause ur my special guy <3 _

 

Keith groaned quietly to himself and tossed his phone on his bed, getting up and going to the front door. He hated how well Lance knew him, how easily he could get Keith to give in to him (he didn’t really hate it, he found it endlessly endearing, honestly). Keith opened the front door with a small huff. “You better be glad my brother and Hunk aren’t home,” he said in greeting. Lance just grinned at him, his hair slightly damp from the rain outside with a small paper bag and a bouquet of red roses. Keith blinked. “Lance… what is this?” he asked softly.

 

Lance’s grin widened and he held out the bouquet. “I told you I had a gift for my favorite guy,” he said cheerfully. Keith took the flowers, considerably less annoyed than he had been earlier, and opened the door for him. Lance made his way inside and Keith went to put the flowers in a vase. He hated the way Lance could take his breath away so easily, how he could make him blush. (Not really, he loved that too.)

 

“These are beautiful,” Keith remarked, admiring them once they were in water and on his kitchen counter.

 

“Not as beautiful as you,” Lance remarked, lazily wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist from behind. Keith couldn’t help but relax into it a little bit. He blushed softly at Lance’s words.

 

“Shut up,” he mumbled, all embarrassed. Lance simply grinned and chastely kissed his neck in apology.

 

“I’m sorry baby,” he cooed. “You know I just can’t resist you.”

 

Keith just sighed. “S’okay,” he finally mumbled, after a moment. He turned in Lance’s arms and was only a little surprised when Lance kissed him. Keith fully melted into it, his arms sliding around the other’s neck. They kissed for a moment, but just as it was about to get heated, Keith managed to pull away. “Where’s those red hots your promised me?” he asked quietly. Lance groaned, very quietly, and pointed to the small paper bag on the kitchen table. Keith went over to it and opened it up, fishing out a small handful of the candy. Lance was still holding him and instead dropped his kisses down Keith’s jaw and down his neck. They were mostly just small open mouthed kisses, with occasional soft nips here and there that made Keith want to whine- but he somehow held back from that. Not that Lance particularly seemed to care.

 

They stayed like that for a while, until Keith had to stop eating his candy before he devoured the whole back. “Man, you really do love those cinnamon red hots, don’t you?” Lance teased.

 

“Shut up,” Keith replied again, although there was no real bite behind his words. Lance just smiled and kissed him again. Keith allowed this kiss to get a little bit more heated than the ones before it. Keith pulled their hips close together, lightly nibbling on Keith’s bottom lip. Keith was familiar with this, so he naturally just went with it. Lance gently cupped Keith’s cheeks and pulled away after a moment to kiss his neck, one of his hands eventually sliding down to Keith’s ass and pulling their bodies flush together. Keith gasped softly, biting his lip and slowly grinding their hips together.

 

Lance was biting his neck, sucking pretty red marks that would soon turn into even prettier purple bruises that Keith would have a hell of a time covering up later. Lance just chuckled at Keith’s reaction, nipping his earlobe. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

 

“Bedroom,” Keith managed to gasp out, in between all of the sensations. “C’mon.”

 

Lance didn’t protest, and they stumbled to Keith’s bedroom, their clothes being shed along the way. They were fumbling with their belts just as Keith managed to elbow the door open and fall onto his bed. Lance landed on top of him and kissed him hungrily, practically ripping both of their pants off. Keith was in no mood to complain about it and instead yanked his boxers down while Lance lubed up two fingers to open him up.

 

Lance had a special ability to get Keith practically writhing from just his fingers. It felt phenomenal, and Keith nearly sobbed as Lance hooked his fingers, hitting his prostate dead on. “L-Lance, please,” he cried out. “Just fuck me already, c’mon. I need you.”

 

“Calm down, baby,” Lance said, as calm as ever with a tiny smirk on his face, that bastard. “Just give me a moment.” Keith whined, but shut his mouth as Lance lubed his cock and lined himself up. “Ready, sweetheart?”

 

“Of course I’m ready, that’s why I’ve been- Ah!” He has been cut off by Lance suddenly trusting inside of him, all the way to the base. Keith tightly held onto Lance’s arms as he adjusted. Once he was, he started rolling his hips down as a sign that he could move. And move Lance did. The pace was nearly punishing, but they both knew that Keith liked it rough. It just felt extra amazing as Lance lavished Keith’s chest with more hickeys and small marks, taking time to tease his nipples as well.

 

Keith was slowly melting beneath him, but that was just fine. “Fuck, Keith,” Lance muttered. “You look so good like this.” Keith didn’t bother answer, just pulled him down into a bruising kiss. They made out while Lance kept thrusting into him, hitting his prostate every time. Keith could feel his orgasm building up inside of him and he was getting pretty desperate. His hand slowly went down to his member, but before it could, Lance caught it and pinned his wrist down. “Uh-huh, baby. I want you to come completely untouched. And I know you can do that for me, beautiful. I’ve seen it.”

 

Keith whimpered softly, but nodded nonetheless. “O-Okay.”

 

“Good boy.” Lance hit his prostate nice and hard, causing Keith to cry out and arch his back a little bit. He did that for a while until suddenly Keith was coming with a loud moan which was quickly muffled by Lance kissing him. Lance finished off inside of him and collapsed on top of him.

 

They were both breathing hard, chests heaving, and Keith cuddled up to him. “Thank you,” he said softly, resting a hand on his chest.

 

“Of course, baby.”

 

“You wanna stay the night and shower in the morning?”

 

Lance smiled, gently kissing him. “That sounds amazing, sweetheart.”


End file.
